pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive
Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive is the second installment to the Poké Rangers Hoenn fanfiction series written by Blazin' Saddles. It was the sequel to Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers. The concept of this series was based on Power Rangers Zeo ''and ''Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Plot On August 17, 2007 something happened. Sean and Max noticed machine gears flying in the sky. The Overtech Crystal had a new source of power. When everything was looking good, the Machine Fortress invaded Hoenn with King Baronaw leading them. Queen Tekla, Manacle, Princess Sprocket, Prince Bolt took over and crashed down on them. As a result, Danny tested out the new Overtech Power and saved his friends, so much that Jack, Derik, Amii, and Jenna have the Overtech Power and have now new powers and now they became the Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive, and they fight today! They literally put up a good fight in Chapter 2 and then the machine monsters were being "manufactured". As a result, Sean knew what to do. He made machines like the MMPRs to combat these machines. However, Baronaw wanted to hit Danny where it hurts him the most: his family. Things were resolved until now. Apparently, Sean didn't notice there were other parts to the crystal never seen before by human eyes. It was all a secret. Mika, who was there at the time was captured and became the sixth ranger. However, due to the fact that she's in secrecy, she couldn't tell anybody. Whatever the cause, she got her powers just in time, for Baronaw's ex-wife Queen Vahsti arrived and summoned a monster that even the Overtech Titan Megazord couldn't destroy. As a result, Danny's new zord finished him off. However, a mysterious alien comes to destroy Hoenn, and this is a problem for the rangers, especially when the power of gold is near. And it was found by Bounty Hunters. Bounty Hunters that were attacking Druidia. Prince Drew transferred his powers to Eddie Barinholtz, who is the Gold Ranger! And the epic battle continues when Paladin arrives to plan a rebellion to overthrow Baronaw, but with the shaking of a mysterious force known as The Creator and things in space going all over the place, what will be the outcome of this season. However, he makes a deal with Giovanni causing Danny and Kris to be captured in 2107. The rangers meet up with the Neo Rangers and they both fought to save purity. Then, there is the key. The key of Tetrahedron, an ancient warrior and Rayquaza's second in command that Jack had to win in order to find out the secrets. However, the rebellion is closer than some other people would think. In fact at around Chapter 40, Baronaw and Tekla are defeated, causing Paladin and Sprocket to rule the empire. Sending the Royal Nine, they thought they had it made. Well, Eddie gets drained of the Gold Ranger powers, transferring them to Drew. He leaves for Johto with Sabrina, and the final attack commenced. Using the power of the Overtech Crystal, the powerful creator of the empire was destroyed, saving the planet from machines. Rangers *'Danny Dragonfly: Overtech Ranger 5- Red' After Mariah was defeated, and Baronaw arrived. He took the experiment and gained the power to become Overtech Ranger 5, Red. However, becoming leader was a bigger responsibility then just being on the team. He had a big role in Chapters 14 through 16 trying to find out why his brothers attacked him. It was really horrible to figure it out. In Chapter 25 and 26, he recieved the Phoenix Battlizer to take on Queen Vahsti's foes. His grandmother died in Chapter 31 and he had to leave, but had to come back to resolve leadership issues. And things sped up with Chapter 34 and 35 when he became evil under Paladin's rule. Now, he's captured with Kris Douglas in Chapter 36 in 2107 where the Neo Rangers are located and escaped in Chapter 37. In Chapter 39, he was under a singing spell. In Chapter 47, Danny was framed because there was another red ranger. In Chapters 48 and 50, he nearly was killed. In Chapter 48, he protected Eddie from Paladin and in Chapter 50, he faced Paladin by himself. *'Jack Farrell: Overtech Ranger 4- Green' As a result, the rectangle subcrystal chose him to be Overtech Ranger 4, Green. The first storyline in that series was in Chapter 7, which he had to save his friends from Tekla and save the Rangerz concert. Things were then very quiet, until Chapter 18 and 19 when he finds out Mika became the Silver Overtech Ranger and didn't tell him, which he gets very mad at. Then, things again were quiet till Chapter 31 when he argued with Eddie and then had to save Danny in Chapter 35 from Paladin. In Chapter 38, he was in a boxing match for a key, that could lead to the secrets of their enemy. Things got nasty until Chapter 44, when he had to save Matt from a moldy attack. After that, he joined up to finish the Machine Fortress. *'Derik Dragonfly: Overtech Ranger 3- Blue' Because of the Overtech Quest, the triangle subcrystal chose him to be Overtech Ranger 3: Blue. The first storyline for him was Chapter 6, when he and his rangers were thrown into the sun. After that, he and Sean were captured on the Abandoned Ship in Chapter 11. He learned a lot of things from Sean that caused him to gain a little bit of intelligence. Things were quiet, until he had to face Danny's family. After that, he meets a future ranger named Aurora. She tells him of what was going on in the future. After he and her defeat another monster. After that, he recieved the Blue Overdrive Zord. After that, things were quiet. However, in Chapter 45, he and his girlfriend Sakura were involved. Sakura was pregnanted by a machine, which causes Derik to stop everything and fight the machine before she died. After that, he helped the other rangers defeated the Machine Fortress. *'Amiizuka Chii: Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow' Next, the Machine Empire arrives to destroy the empire. Along with Derik, Jack, Jenna, and Danny, Amii takes the power of Overtech Ranger 2: Yellow to defeat the Machine Empire. Her first storyline is in Chapter 10. She dresses up as Rambabe to destroy a machine that took over her friends. She also helped put the fire in her mansion out in Chapter 15, which was caused by Danny's brother Brock. Then in Chapter 23, she and Danny had to help babysit a child... which caused a lot of terror due to the monster that made it happen. In Chapter 28, she decided to rescue Raikou from the Machine Empire, almost was crucified on top of Mt. Chimney. Then, things got a little quiet from there... besides getting the Yellow Overdrive Zord. In Chapter 35, she stopped Danny from destroying the rangers and in Chapter 39 she started to sing everytime she was talking when she met the monster that did it to her. Since Sprocket became queen, Amii and her had bad blood. She fought her in Chapter 43, when Sprocket wanted to use a Royal Nine to make Amii look ugly. She sacrificed her life in the last two chapters of the series, however she was resurrected. *'Jenna Whitestone: Overtech Ranger 1- Pink' When Mariah was destroyed, she was one of the rangers that decided to upgrade their powers from MMPR to PROO. To her surprise, she became Overtech Ranger 1-Pink and she was fierce just like when she was in yellow. In Chapter 8, she was controlled by Mechaskull because he thought she was Cassandra and he made her believe that he was the Duskphantom. Things were quiet until Chapter 24, where she had to face a monster that was able to create seismic activity. During the season, she developed a rival like attitude toward Manacle. Things were quiet, until Chapter 41, where she had to face a monster using the power of jump ropes. Overall, she was a great fighter. *'Mika Alden: Silver Queen Overtech Ranger '(18-50) Mika became the Silver Queen Overtech Ranger in Chapter 18. She recieved the silver ranger powers. The power was used in secret and her identity was revealed to the other rangers in Chapter 19. Ever since then, she has been fighting to help save the planet with her new powers. Things were quiet from then on until Chapter 29, where she was in a film. She wanted to do it and she did, but she had to save her friends from the Neo Monsters that trashed the Overtech Swords. Things were a teeny bit quiet until Chapter 42, where she had to stop a Royal Nine from destroying Arceology. She fought Vahsti until the very end. *'Eddie Barinholtz: Gold King Overtech Ranger '(Movie, 31-48) He appeared in the Power of Gold Movie and Chapters 31 through 48 of the story. Eddie Barinholtz was the Red Johto Ranger from Poké Rangers Johto that arrived in Hoenn. Meeting Prince Drew, he obtained the Gold Ranger powers. He is a guitarist and a wonderful singer. At Chapter 48, he gave the powers back to Drew. Arsenal Morphing Devices Morph call for all "Going into Overdrive" *'Overtech Dual Braces: '''The Overtech Dual Braces were a two piece morpher for the five rangers. He opened it up to reveal ten morphers. Five were the same. It was black with a space in the middle with a silver border around it. And then there was another brace. It was gold with red, green, blue, yellow or pink stripes on it. The black brace has their subcrystal in it. When combined, a green grid forms around them, and beams of their ranger colors come up from the ground, materializing into their suits. *'Ruby Star Subcrystal: Danny's subcrystal *'Emerald Rectangle Subcrystal: '''Jack's subcrystal *'Blue Sapphire Subcrystal: 'Derik's subcrystal *'Topaz Double-Bar Subcrystal: 'Amii's subcrystal *'Pearl Oval Subcrystal: 'Jenna's subcrystal * *'Queen Overtech Brace: 'Also a dual brace, Mika uses them to morph. However, it was black with a titanium subcrystal and there was a gold brace. *'King Overtech Brace: 'Eddie and Prince Drew's morphers. Both braces were gold and black. However, they had gold bands around them. Weapons *'Overtech Blasters: A white blaster that had a black edge on top with a ruby handle. It also had the logo of the rangers which was a gold circle with a triangle, a star, an equal sign, a rectangle and a circle all in one. It is put on the right side of the rangers. *'Overtech Swords: '''A shiny silver blade with a golden hilt. Can shrink and be placed on the left side of the rangers. *'Overtech Strikers: The combination of the Overtech Sword and the Overtech Blaster, making it an assault rifle. *Overtech Cannon: A combination of the five Overtech Weapons. The Overtech Flame Sword's blade slides down till there was just the handle. The Razor Cutters connected to the Fin Blades, forming a circle. Amii's Electron Chains were wrapped up as they formed on top of the blades and cutters. The Psy-Slap Shield is placed on top with Danny's sword in the back and connects it with a huge nozzle. Later it becomes the '''Super Overtech Cannon, combining it with Mika's Queen Staff and the Ultra Overtech Cannon, 'combining it with Eddie and Drew's King Axe. **'Overtech Flame Sword: A sword with a gold handle and a red star on it. Danny's personal weapon. **'Razor Cutters: '''Two rectangular hatches with a green handle. The blades are shaped like leaves. Jack's personal weapon. **'Fin Blades: Two blue triangular tonfas that are shaped like fins. Derik's personal weapon. **'Electron Chains: '''Two pairs of silver chains that are connected to yellow plugs. Amii's personal weapon. **'Psy-Slap Shield: 'A pink circular shield with a white hand sticking out of it. Jenna's personal weapon. **'Queen Staff: 'A teal staff with a blue sapphire on it. Mika's personal weapon. **'King Axe: 'A golden axe with black edging on the bladed part. Very shiny. Eddie and Drew's personal weapon. *'Overdrive Mode: 'Introduced in Chapter 30, gives rangers shiny new armor and a variety of attacks. *'Phoenix Battlizer: 'Danny's battlizer. Introduced in Chapters 25 and 26. He had crimson armor on his arms and legs. He also had crimson armor on the chest with a ruby star in the front and crimson wings with fire coming out of them. The helmet was also the head of a crimson Moltres. He stretched out his left hand as a ball of fire became a Fire Sword. His finisher is the Sky Attack. *'Overdrive Cannon: 'Combining the seven Overtech Crystals, they are fused into a crimson cannon that could destroy the latest machines. Zords 'Overtech Megazord The Overtech Megazord was introduced in Episode 5. The finisher was the Overtech Crown Sword, destroying any machine monster. In Chapter 6, they were introduced with the new Battle Helmets 'that contained great power in each helmet. It was a combination of the five Overtech Rangers' zords: *'Overtech Zord 5: Moltres- Danny's zord. Becomes the head and back of the Megazord. *'Overtech Zord 4: Bayleef- '''Jack's zord. Forms the torso and arms. *'Overtech Zord 3: Whiscash- Derik's zord. Forms the waist that connects the torso and the feet. *'Overtech Zord 2: Electivire- '''Amii's zord. Becomes the right leg of the Megazord. *'Overtech Zord 1: Jynx- 'Jenna's zord. Becomes the left leg of the Megazord 'Queen Titan Megazord The Silver Kyogre zord that Mika has. Has the ability to become the Queen Titan Megazord. The Kyogre's head goes backwards and connects to the back with a human head coming out of it. The second half of the Kyogre goes down a little bit and split into two becoming the legs. The fins turns into the arms with the white fingers of the fins becoming the hands. Overtech Titan (Queen) Megazord A combination of the Overtech Megazord and the Queen Titan Megazord. Can also form the Overtech Greatzord, which has all the zords on the Kyogre. 'Magmar Battle Zord' When Danny got his Battlizer, he also got this zord in Chapter 26. Can punch 100 times a minute. It's an actual Magmar that can punch more than breathe fire. Overdrive Megazord Five robotic zords that have the heads of the Moltres, Bayleef, Whiscash, Electivire, and Jynx. They were encased in five Overdrive Gems that didn't activate till Chapter 30. It's armed with the Overdrive Kantana Zords, which destroy the monster in two slashes. In Chapter 50, the Megazord exploded trying to defeat Mechagigas. They are composed of the following: *Overdrive Zord 5: Danny's zord. Becomes the chest. *Overdrive Zord 4: Jack's zord. Becomes the legs. *Overdrive Zord 3: Derik's zord. Becomes the waist. *Overdrive Zord 2: Amii's zord. Becomes the arms. *Overdrive Zord 1: Jenna's zord. Becomes the feet. Rolling Golem Introduced in Chapter 36. It's used by the Overdrive Megazord to knock out its opponents by a single roll of the Golem's rollout attack. Groudon Zord Controlled by Eddie and Drew, the Groudon Zord has a powerful capability. Together, it can shoot rockets and missiles. However, he also can combine with the other zords, forming the Overtech Ultrazord. The Machine Fortress *'King Baronaw '(1-40) He wore a gold crown with blue eyes with a mechanical human head, arms and feet. He had blue armor on his chest and back and carried a golden staff. He is the king of the Machine Fortress. He wants law and order to be executed in his empire. He wanted the region of Hoenn to be filled with Machines. Iron Paladin kills him in Chapter 40 after a powerful duel. *'Queen Tekla '(1-40) She was a slim machine who has a rather unique personality. Her "skin" was red and her optics changed color based on her mood. She wore a golden crown adorned with several brightly colored jewels. She likes everything shiny. She wants everything and tries to get it. She rivals with Baronaw's ex-wife. Iron Paladin kills her in Chapter 40 by poison. *'Manacle: '''A large human-shaped machine. He was comprised of black and blue-plated armor with two large black bolts on his shoulders. He has piercing bright red eyes and carried a broadsword. He was the bodyguard of the Machine Fortress. He was also a rival to Jenna. He was defeated by Jenna in the finale. *'Prince Bolt''' *'Princess Sprocket' *'Hephaestus and Poppi' *'Queen Vahsti' *'Iron Paladin' Episodes Preceded by: Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers Followed by: Poké Rangers Turbo Category:Poké Rangers Series Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Seasons